Pan x Beans
by GuyTM
Summary: Following the events of season 1 episode 3 of Samurai Jack from the pans perspective. A clearly fictional crossover with Life is Strange and Franks Beans. Watch these two unlikely friends become more. Warning: Spoilers for both Samurai Jack and Life is Strange.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 0: The Origins**

Jack sat upon a mahogany coloured rock. Breathing steadily with absolute focus, he was at peace. The strange dog he had met earlier that day stood in front of him, arms stretched out with an offering. Jack gasped, losing all self-control, the dog was holding out a pan. It was just an ordinary pan to the dog, but not to Jack. As soon as he laid his eyes upon it his heart fluttered. The dog placed the pan upon Jack's head, a perfect fit! It must be destiny. A tear rolled down Jacks cheeky as he gently rose from the rock. The dog stared at them in awe, blinded by this magnificent warrior and his noble companion. Jack wanted to squeal, but didn't as it would have ruined the moment. The dog turned, hiding his envy and wished them good luck. Jack stood for a moment valiant and proud, enjoying this moment with his beloved before the battle was to commence. The evil master Aku's robots marched on the horizon, rapidly approaching the camp in which they rested and with that, Jack sheathed his sword and left the camp.

After a half hour of fighting with the seamlessly never ending wave of robots, Jack had run out of his crystal arrows and spears and was now having to fight the best way he knew how. The katana shone as he drew it, a perfect noise as it left the sheath. Jack felt the pan rest on his head and posed calmly, awaiting the onslaught. As the robot's attacked Jack was always one step ahead, dodging and parrying each one of the robot blades as they swung wildly towards him. Jack screamed out, one of them got the better of him striking him from behind whilst he was distracted. It was at this moment the pan flew off of his head and onto the side-lines, out of harm's way. Jack spun, out of control as the enemies attacks hit him from each angle. The robots had ripped the cloth and scrap metal that he had worn from his upper body. He swiped his katana, composing himself and destroying each of the robots that were attacking him, oil spewing from their rusted metal corpses. Jack readied himself, covered in the oil, stained by the heat of battle. However, suddenly his heart plummeted, the familiar weight that he had held upon his head was missing. He grabbed his head in disbelief, it was gone. The only thing he ever loved. Jack screamed out a mighty battle cry fuelled by the raging emotions of the loss of _his_ pan. This anger boiled inside him, his swipes becoming more furious as the battle continued. "WHY DID YOU TAKE THEM FROM ME?!" Jack screamed out as he sunk his katana into the final robot's metaphorical skull. And like that, he collapsed. A hopeless ball on the ground sobbing away, oil flooding the ground around him. The sky turned dark and dreary as he laid there self-loathing as he couldn't protect the one that he loved.

Jack slowly picked himself up off of the floor, retrieving the katana that he had won the fight with. But had he won the fight? This thought dwelled in his mind as he slowly made his way back to the dogs that had enlisted Jack for his help. Jack turned and gave one last look to the no man's land from which he came and shed a tear in memory of his pan, which he believed he would never see again.

The pan that Jack had loved dearly had been rolling for some time now. During the battle the pan had been swiped from Jack's warm embrace and onto a downwards slope leading into what appeared to be an abandoned city. Going along with how they had lived all of their life, the pan rolled onwards. Well the whole of their life until they had met Jack. Only with Jack had the pan felt free, able to live it's life how it see fit, even for the short amount of time that they were together. The mahogany rock slowly disappeared as the pan continued to speed downhill, now all that was left was the hallowing, dim green lights from the city and the granite chasm that surrounded it.

Shortly after the pan had finally come to a stop at the base of the cliff, a small human girl, dressed in rags, had passed by. Fascinated by the pan and where it came from, she grabbed the pan and hurried it back to her shack on the outskirts of the city. She laid the pan to rest on a shelf in what seemed to be a makeshift kitchen with a small gas heated single stove and a sink. The day was still early even though the sky outside didn't prove it. The pan wondered if even the heavens were outraged at Jack and its separation. The girl who had 'adopted' the pan walked to the door of the shack and gave one last satisfied glance at her discovery and then left her home once more with a large grin stretching across her face.

"Hey, you!"

The pan froze (not that it could easily move freely anyway), and fear shot through its mind. Was it hearing things? There was nobody in the room, so where did that scrawny voice come from?

"The names Beinz, but you can call me Beany." The pan peered over towards where the voice had come from, and believe it or not there was a tin can sitting on the other side of the shelf. The can itself was nothing special, just your usual silver can, but there was a distinct wrapping around the can which entranced the pan. The label read 'Beinz' as the can had said. The label itself was a delicate lapis blue with white distinctive text.

"You okay, cat got your tongue?" Beany had cut into the pan's thoughts and just inspired a whole load more. What's a cat, what's a tongue? Too many questions and not enough answers. The pan shrugged it off, whatever it was about this tin of beans, the pan liked it. It was almost as if they had been reunited with Jack, just with more talking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Small note - Thanks for reading I guess. I don't know why you are here but enjoy. Oh and btw big fat not safe for pans warning on this one. Oh yeah, it's also a small chapter. Deal with it.**

 **Chapter 1 – Why am I here**

Beinz awoke to a ear splitting crash (except he has no ears). He jumped so hard the tin cover almost shot off in surprise. Beinz scanned the kitchen for the girl, she was nowhere to be found. _Where did that crash come from?_

"U-uh a little help?" A curious voice floated upwards. Beinz had no recognition of this voice. He creeped over to the edge of the shelf and spied the pan lying on the floor. Almost speechless Beany stared down in disbelief.

"You just spoke! I didn't think you could.", "Neither did I" the pan replied swiftly. "Now, are you going to join me or what?".

Unsure as to why, Beinz flung himself over the edge with no hesitation. As if some divine force was bringing the two together. Beinz landed inside the pan, blushing as he did so. His sleek silver tin turning a crimson red. The pan looked longingly towards Beany. What was this feeling? She couldn't comprehend it. She spied the sheepish grin upon the beans metaphorical face and giggled.

"I uh, well what do we do now" a nervous squeak erupted from Beany. "Well, I have you right where I want you" the pan shot back as she tightened her psychological grip around her beloved. "I have been wanting to do this ever since I laid my eyes on you." The pan whispered as Beany felt a kiss being planted upon his tin. The cling of metal colliding sent sparks flying across the room.

"Damn that was... incredible." Beinz panted this out, breath taken by what had just occurred. Beany looked over at the pan and moved on instinct. He laid himself, inside the pan on the base, allowing himself to be rolled as she see fit. They giggled and continued this consistently for a solid 2 hours.

Sparks shot around the room one last time as they came to a stop. They both panted, gulping for air after the best couple of hours of their life. They were now bonded, by soul and love.

"I-i..."

"love you too" the pan finished.

After they had both regained their breaths, they head for the door. Ready to shut this place behind them. Beany said one last goodbye to the place he had called home. And they set off, on an epic but super sexy quest.

 **A/N : Why the f**k are you reading this. Oh well, hope you enjoyed. I probably won't make another one of these for a long time unless liv (NYCP) tells me to make another. Bye have a nice day!**


End file.
